Most domestic dishwashers for use in a typical household include a wash tub and a lower rack and an upper rack for storing utensils during a wash cycle in which the stored utensils are cleaned. In some dishwashers, some type of handle is provided on the front portion of either or both racks to allow a user to grasp and pull out the rack.